Back in the Rain
by sbyamibakura
Summary: S80 --Squalo/Yamamoto--set post-TYL!arc; Due to his idiot subordinates, and Xanxus' glasses throwing habit, Squalo hurts his back, and he forces Yamamoto to rub it. Simple right? XD


Back in the Rain

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano, not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Language (it has members of the Varia in it, so what do you expect? XD), violence (Xanxus and his glasses...), sexual content, etc.

Setting: during the regular KHR timeline; it's after the TYL!arc and assumes that they defeat the Millefiore and get back to their own time safely. =P

Summary: Due to his idiot subordinates, Squalo hurts his back, and he forces Yamamoto to rub it.

A/N: Originally part of khrmeme on LJ, which is all done anonamously; so I guess I just ousted myself as the one who wrote the fic. XD

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"AHHHH FUCKING IDIOT SUBORDINATES!!"

"Haha, is something wrong Squalo?"

Squalo whips his head around, ready to tell off the baseball idiot who deigned to follow him but lets out a sharp hiss as his back flares up in pain. Fucking stupid subordinates who were SUPPOSED to tell him when Xanxus came back from his trip to Naminori (Squalo suspected something was going on between the leader of the Varia and someone in Naminori but at the moment he couldn't give a rats ass who it was, with the pain he was in) but NOOOO, instead they loiter around and he gets a glass of bourbon in the back for being late for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES.

"Hey, you alright?" the idiot had the balls to ask him.

"Does. it. look. like. I. am. AL--FUCKING--RIGHT?!?!" He glares at Yamamoto, who appears to be completely oblivious. After a second or two (of eye-twitching and thinking about ways to kill the other swordsman) he yells (loud enough that Bel, who was on the OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE, said to 'Shut the hell up, the Prince is trying to sleep, you fucker!') at his subordinates to go the HELL away and points a finger at Yamamoto.

"Rub my fucking back, got it?"

Yamamoto smiles as easily (as stupid!) as ever. "Okay!"

~*~

He sets his sword down within reach and eyesight, throwing his coat and shirt carelessly onto a chair, moving to the bed and sits down. He vaguely remembered Yamamoto yammering on about having come to Italy to get the reports on the latest Varia dealings, but didn't give a flying fuck about any of that, especially since the pain in his back was worse than before.

He feels the bed dip when Yamamoto sits behind him and lets out a startled moan when surprisingly warm hands touch against his skin.

Oh SHIT.

It felt GOOD.

~*~~*~

He slides his hands up the swordman's back, rubbing and kneading at it; he had learned a few techniques to help relax a person, as baseball, while a wonderful thing, could tire a person out!

And he liked Squalo. He was VERY interesting, to say the least! (And kinda loud...)

He could hear Squalo's shallow breaths. "FUCK, I needed this."

The Varia member groans loudly and Yamamoto bites his lips, face flushing, as he starts to harden, realizing that Squalo's noises were turning him on.

~*~ ~*~

He feels a sudden protusion in his (feeling fucking GOOD) back and his eyes widen for a moment, before grinning (rather evilly, if he could say so himself.) So, the baseball nut was getting his jollies off at touching him? Well he WAS touching greatness, so...he couldn't blame him.

And not just that...

He turns his head to look at Yamamoto, eyes gleaming.

~*~~*~

Yamamoto wasn't quite sure how he got here; one minute he was giving Squalo a back massage, realizing (finally) that he was getting off on the other man's noises, and the next Squalo turns around, declares that they were going to have "mind-blowing sex and nothing more. You got that?!" and the next two minutes were a blur of clothes ripping, buttons popping, and a liberal amount of lube (which he had no idea where it came from.)

He cries out as Squalo snakes a tongue around one nipple, then the other, tongue running down his chest, one hand wrapping tightly around Yamamoto's erection, pumping it as he licks Yamamoto's ear, hearing him moan loudly.

"Turn around so I can fuck you, Takeshi."

Yamamoto bucks, seemingly at the sound of Squalo calling him by his given name (he'd have to remember that for later use...) and he has to grip the teenager's cock to keep him from coming too soon. The boy wasn't going to get any satisfaction before HE was!

~*~ ~*~

He slides in with relative ease, hissing as the boy surrounds his cock, starting to push in and out, still tightly gripping the teen's cock in his hand, moving his hand up and down, drinking in Yamamoto's cries, silver hair falling around them.

"You like this don't you?" he whispers into Yamamoto's ear. "You like me fucking you."

Yamamoto only groans, pushing back against Squalo harder. The whole situation was much hotter than Squalo could have imagined (and he had imagined a few times what it'd be like fucking him, albeit he had imagined it a few times and pretended like it wasn't Yamamoto he was seeing--why'd he have to want to do the baseball idiot so bad?) and it was getting hard to keep himself in check.

He moves his head to kiss on the back of Yamamoto's neck, rather gently. It seemed to startle him.

"S-Squalo?"

He bites down, drinking in Yamamoto's startled exclamation and thrusts a little bit harder each time, unable to hold himself back now even if he wanted to. He wanted to FUCK.

He lets out a wild shout, feeling exilerated. This was what fucking LIFE was all about.

"Come for me," he urges Yamamoto, feeling himself nearing completion and not wanting to come alone. VONGOLA STUCK TOGETHER (...though he wasn't sure this was what they meant, but who the hell cared?) "Come for me, Takeshi."

Yamamoto cries out his name and he thrusts one final time, shuddering violently as he comes, holding onto the teenager tightly and shouting loudly as he does so.

He collapses in a pile of arms, legs and hair.

DAMN.

...He'd have to remember to call Yamamoto the next time Xanxus decided to play Throw The Glass At Squalo, if it ended like THIS.

"SHISHISHI, I GUESS THE IDIOT'S GOOD FOR *SOMETHING* AT LEAST." yelled Bel suddenly from somewhere in the castle.

"OOH, AND I MISSED IT!" yelled Lussuria, sounding disappointed.

"I'LL GET IT ON VIDEOTAPE NEXT TIME AND SELL YOU A COPY FOR 2 MILLION." yelled Mammon.

"WOULD XANXUS-SAMA LIKE IT THOUGH?!" Levi yelled, sounding worried.

"YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED, GODDAMNIT!" yelled Xanxus from somewhere.

Squalo glances at Yamamoto. He wasn't surprised that Yamamoto's response at all the fucker-y that was Varia life, was to laugh.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
